1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flow control valve assembly, more particularly to a flow control valve assembly with a temperature indicating capability for use with a water conveying device, such as a hot-and-cold water faucet and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water conveying devices which are capable of conveying both hot and cold water are known in the art. A conventional hot-and-cold water conveying device incorporates a flow control valve assembly to control the flow of water to a selected one of a faucet spout and a shower head. While many different kinds of temperature indicators are available in the art, mounting of a temperature indicator on the conventional water conveying device is currently not possible unless the design of the mold for the water conveying device is modified to accommodate the temperature indicator, thereby resulting in increased costs.